Pain is the Fuel
by TiaxxChan
Summary: Kanna was outcast 'n tourtured as a child. Now that shes an adult criminal shes grown bitter at the world,and upon meeting Deidara its instant hate!A mutual one at that!But will all that change after another traumatic encounter in Suna? Deidara/Oc DeiOc
1. Unpleasant Encounters

Run!

I need to be faster, I need to disappear. If the Anbu catch me it will be all over.

The day was almost over, thank God. I go many places during my travels, and I often lose track of direction. Loss of direction placed me before the gates of lead to my current situation of being chased down by Anbu. Surprisingly they haven't tried to kill me yet. The Hokage must want me back alive…

I shuddered.  
The thought of what would happen if I ever went back to that place made me sick and filled me with hate. They would make me suffer and I couldn't let that happen.

"Just give up! We'll catch you eventually!" One of them yelled.

"Screw off!" I screamed. Hearing my voice made me realize how close to exhaustion I was. All raspy and quiet, screaming was a bad idea.

I must push on, I thought, I need to lose them quickly.

My swift pace was broken as I slipped on a mossy tree branch. I no longer had the time or distance to lose them. In seconds I was surrounded.

The worst part about this is I don't have any weapons. All I have now is my body and jutsu. One charged and I side stepped him, another came at me. I back flipped over him. My sloppy landing caused one of them to be able to tackle me and hold me down.

Not very shinobi like, was I requested unharmed?

"Men help me hold her down" the one on me yelled. I yellped.

One of them is bad enough, but all five at once? I could never get loose. I need to use all gathered around me to hold me down, one of them must be new at this because I managed to free my right hand. And with that hand I pulled off my eye patch.

The men groaned in agony and fell to the ground. Surprised, I slowly got out from under them and stood.I placed my eye patch back on and brushed off my clothes. "I didn't expect all of you to be so stupid. Don't you know my eye is my most deadly weapon." My legs began to wobble and eventually give way. Plopping down on the ground I groaned and said "Sadly it's so draining."

"Uhg, I hate this." I spoke to myself as I hobbled through the forest. Using the last bit of my strength, I distanced myself as much as possible. Sadly I was once again lost and could be around Konoha again.

I let myself fall to the ground and just lay there. After turning onto my back I examined my clothes. Dirty and ripped. My red corset had many rips from stray branches and from just being very worn. My skirt was the same way, I didn't bother myself with shoes anymore. So no need to worry about them breaking or being scuffed. All the worry just goes to the cuts and blisters on my feet.

The longer I lay here the more I noticed my surroundings. The forest around me was thick, it was hard to tell at first it was night because of it. It was also eerily quiet…

I could hear the wind howl through the trees and the squirrels fighting for food. I also heard the calming sound of water. There must be a river nearby.I let out a low groan, the pain now hit me like a rock and rushed through my body like poison. My head throbbed, a headache. My lip also throbbed, must have cut it, I hope it wont get infected. I tried to move but my legs and arms pulsed rapidly, I guess I wont be getting up any time soon. And it was then that I realized how out of breath I was, it was as if I was breaking.

As pain gripped my body I decided to let my mind wonder, letting the sounds of the forest calm me. Maybe even take me away from the dreaded body I was cursed with

An unnatural sound soon echoed through my ears. It wasn't of a wolf or bear, not even both. Another non-nature sound echoed through the forest, someone was talking.

"Danna look, maybe she did it, un." A deep, cocky-ish voice that guy talking about me?

"Well she looks all battered and worn." Another one said. So far its two males.

"Maybe she's dead, un." This one's speech impediment annoys me. I attempted to growl to show I was awake and irritated. Sadly nothing came out.

They took a few steps forward. "Well she's breathing, maybe she passed out, yeah." I wish what he said was true so I wouldn't have to hear any of this.

"It must have been some fight, five Anbu versus just her." I mentally laughed at this, it was more like 10 year old boys wrestling. Or maybe I was just the loser friend at the bottom of a dog pile? What happened could be many things but I would not call it a fierce battle between shinobi.I opened my eyes slowly, the forest was dim and it was hard to see them. Not that I would have been able to make out much, they both wore cloaks of black with red clouds and shade hats. All I could tell is the short one looked like a troll and the tall one had rather feminine blond hair and blue eyes.

"It lives, un!" The tall one shouted. I shot him a glare. "Are you a mute? Can you speak, un?"

I continued to glare, "Your voice annoys me go away."

He shrunk back a bit before shouting, "You little bitch, yeah!"The troll chuckled, "See Deidara I'm not the only one who thinks so." His name is Deidara? Fitting how his name is close to a girls name. Not only does he sound cocky but also whiney.

Deidara swung his leg back to kick me, I quickly rolled away and got into a crouched position. Each slight movement sent a wave of pain through my body. And after using my genjutsu today, well….this wont be much of a I should keep this from getting to that point…"Blondy you better stay away from me. I am an S ranked criminal and I can tear you to shreds."He laughed, "Looks like that's already happened to you, un! You must not know who we are to talk to us like that haha!"

"Tch, there isn't much I need to know except you look like a girl and he's a troll," I paused and observed how this affected them. Both looked irritated, more so Deidara than the other. "Just leave me be if you know what's good for you."

Deidara took a step forward."You don't pose a threat to me."

Ok, I'm done playing these games with quick as I could, I was in front of him. Before he could react I slammed my foot into his gut, sending him flying. He hit a tree and I kept at it. I quickly grabbed his newly exposed ponytail and held him still long enough for me to get a good punch in. And I did, a nice hit square on his exhausted me more, I couldn't keep this up."No" I mused as my body began to give. He must not have noticed. He now attacked, I couldn't see how he did it but he sent a small bird my way. I was surprised when it exploded on contact with my stomach. This sent me flying into two trees, the second one stopping me after I broke the first.

I opened my eyes, my vision became blurry and not just from the smoke and dust cloud. I was going to pass out any time now. And I would be helpless."Please no, any time but now." My voice was low, and I slumped forward. After landing hard for what seemed like the thousandth time today I passed out.

_*!Deidara's POV!*_

"Danna, what should we do with her, un?" I got up and grabbed my hat. I shook the dirt and splintered wood off my cloak and stared at Sasori. He must be concentrating.

"Lets take her with us, Pein-sama might like her to become apart of Akatsuki."

"Danna…..Really? You must be kidding, un. She's a bitch, un!"

"Well Do you know who else it could have been to take out all those Anbu? Certainly not that!" He motioned to a chipmunk. "They looked to be in a genjutsu, perhaps she has similar powers to Itachi-san." I growled in response.

"I hate Itachi, un. Having two of them would drive me insane, un."

"To bad! Now stop your whining and pick her up!"I grumbled and did as I was told, this was not going to be fun.

_*!Normal POV!*_

Groaning loud, I awoke with a dull pain through-out my body. My eyes fluttered open, a roaring fire meeting my gaze. I gasped loudly and screwed my eyes shut.

"Who the FUCK took my eye patch off!" I opened my right eye to examine the two in front of me. Neither wore their hats and the troll was gone. In his place sat a short, handsome, red head with a bored look in his eyes. Deidara sat across from the red head, twiddling something in his hands.

"That's mine" I shouted when I realized what it was. He grinned devilishly.

"Oh what, _this?_" He pulled at the elastic and snapped it back. I jolted forward to stop him and wring out the air from his pretty little neck, however I was stopped. Apparently it was necessary to tie me to a tree..

"Careful" I snapped as I struggled, "I **need** that!" He only chuckled mockingly and continued. I struggled against the rope, flailing my legs in every witch way and jerking forward to wiggle out. However this didn't work. With a loud sigh I threw my head back and screamed loud.

Yeah, I was frustrated, wouldn't anyone be in this situation? The red-head, yeah tolerable. And he wasn't half bad lookin' either, so I wouldn't **mind** being stuck with him. But the blond? Annoying as hell, he was _'okay'_ looking. But that's me being nice.

Once I felt I let out enough steam I let my head fall forward, my eyes closed tightly and once again a throbbing pain returned. Before I could let myself be consumed by my thoughts, a wonderful smell entered my nose. On instinct my mouth watered and my stomach grumbled.

Being a criminal, at least in my case, meant I didn't eat eyes flew open to be greeted with fish and, without thinking, I quickly sunk my teeth into it. Almost immediately I spit it out and yelped loudly."Hot" I whined. Luckily, for me at least, it had fallen into the providers lap. Looking up I saw the irritated face of the red-head. Laughter erupted behind him and he sighed, "Are you sure you're an S-rank, even Deidara knows something just off of a fire is hot."

I scowled at him and the blush I felt creep onto my face, not only was this embarrassing but he was comparing me to that giggling jerk behind him. "Well gee," I glared, "When someone is practically sticking food in my face I would think its safe to eat, what was I gunna' do? Hold it with my TIED HANDS till it cools? Yeah, totally." He rolled his eyes and stuck the fish back in my mouth.

Well at least now it wasn't hot..

"Just eat." It was hard to do so without my hands but I managed to do as instructed. Not that I needed anyone to tell me twice.

I spat out what was left of it and said, "Okay, now will you please tell me why the fuck you have me tied to a fucking tree!"

"She has quite the mouth on her doesn't she, danna, un." He chuckled, still playing with my eye patch."Shut up blondy, and give that back!"

"My name isn't blondy, un! Its-"

"Enough!" The other one stood, emphasizing his authority over Deidara with a glare. "Just give it back already, brat." Deidara grunted and begrudgingly complied with his 'Danna's' orders, clipping it on and fixing my hair over it the way it had previously been.I assume he only did so not out of kindness, but to avoid grief from me.

"Who are you guys!" I stared at the two, waiting."I am Sasori and this is Deidara, as for why you are tied to the tree, it is for your own good. And partially for Deidara's protection. And-"

"But why did you bring me here to begin with!"

"Well if you would let me finish," His voice was low in warning, obviously not a patient man, "we are from a group called Akatsuki, and right now that is all you need to know."

Akatsuki…Could that be…?

"Ok." I said flatly. Sasori looked ready to fire something back at first but was surprised, as was Deidara.

"That's it, un? You aren't going to fight us?" Deidara looked at Sasori then back at me. Oh, they actually wanted me to answer?"Nope."

"So you know what we are? What we do?" Sasori added.

"Uh…Nope."

"But just a second ago…you…un…"

"Look do I have to keep answering stupid questions, I feel like my brain cells are dieing from the idiocy of this conversation. No I don't know anything about your thing, and why put up a fight when I'm in no position to do so and win."

The two exchanged looks of confusion before looking back at me. Sasori now looked pleased and Deidara looked as if he was still a little confused. Both, however, didn't push the subject further."Well since this seems to be done with I'm going to bed, we leave at dawn." With that said Sasori retreated into his tent and Deidara wordless did the same into his own.

I was left alone now, nothing to do but stare at the fire. As it began to fade I let my head hang low once again, hopefully for the last time that night. And as my thoughts turned into the welcome darkness of sleep I couldn't help the light grin and faint chuckle as I slipped into dreams.

_I get to see big brother again.. _

**"Where are you going!" A young girl cried out in the darkest of the night, her raven haired friend stood dead in his tracks. The slightly older boy turned, his face contorted into one of misery.**

**"I couldn't let them do it, I killed them Kanna, they needed to die."**

**"What about-"**

**"I couldn't kill him.."**

**I blinked watching the memory play out before me, my eyes watered. **

**My younger self walked towards him then pulled him into a tight embrace as tears began to stream down her face. "Will I ever see you again…"**

**"Maybe." His voice was low. "I can never come back…He hates me now, I made him hate me."**

**"I still love you!" She cried. He patted her head and smiled at her.**

**I sighed, that night…I thought I'd never see that smile again…**

**"I might have a place to go, Kanna, you have no need to worry." He turned her head up at him, "Promise me you will always remember this word. Ok?" She nodded. "Akatsuki."**

**"Akatsuki?"**

**"I have to go now, I don't want them to get you too. Hurry."**

**"I can't go back to them!" He frowned as he pushed himself out of her embrace. Slowly he backed away."Hurry, we'll be late.." Called a shadowy figure that she hadn't noticed till now. He backed into the shadows with the other man and disappeared.**


	2. Old and new Friends

My eyes snapped open and I screamed.

"Holy shit un!" I gasped loudly and screamed again as tears began to flow from my eyes.

My breath hitched in my throat as I cried, "No! Don't leave me! I can't stay here any longer!" I franticly searched the area, wishing I could hide and be away from everything. You weakling, I told myself in my head, you aren't supposed to cry any more! You vowed to never cry again!

My body shook as I attempted to stifle the cries. Biting my lip hard and pulling my legs as close to myself as I could I concentrated. Stop crying! You are a Shinobi. A criminal. Stop!

Two warm hands held my shoulders and I could feel eyes boring into me. I looked up into the visible eye of Deidara, he was confused. "What's wrong, un! What happened, yeah!"

My lips trembled and my mouth went dry and it was hard to form coherent words, but I managed, "Where am I! Am I near Konoha?" He began to cut away at the ropes that bound me as he spoke, "No, un. We are very far away from there."

"Where is Sasori."

"Scouting ahead, un." He was almost done with the ropes when he asked, "Why are you crying anyway, un?"

I twitched every so subtly, "None of your damn business!"

He stopped and glared at me, "Well fine be a bitch then! You can rot out here for all I care, un!" He got up crossing his arms and started to walk away.

I glared at his back, huffed, and turned away. Not that it mattered now though, I just makes me feel better. My face felt cold as wind rolled through the trees, the tears didn't help. I wiggled but was unable to get a hand free.

Deidara, now almost out of sight, let out a loud groan. When I turned my head forward again, he was there. He grimaced, brushing the back of his hand against my cheeks. My body shook due to the shivers the gentle touch sent through my body. I could feel my cheeks begin to darken.

With a glare I coldly said, "Don't touch me."

He cocked an eyebrow at this, giving me an 'oh really?' look. "Well excuse me for trying to be human towards you, un."

"I don't like to be touched by people I dislike. And that means you. Just let me go so we can get this over with.."

"Anything you say…" He looked at me expectantly. Oh! He must want my name! Took them long enough.

"Kanna." He grunted in response. I eyed him as he continued with his task, then something caught my eye. Something on his hand, or rather, part of his hand by the looks of it. "What in the fuck is that?" I was now loose and Deidara gave a puzzled look. I took a hold of his hand.

There in his palm was a mouth! Both of them had mouths! "My God," I grinned, "with hands like these you wouldn't need a girlfriends." I chuckled before adding, "Or boyfriend if that's your thing." He yanked his hands away and held his head in one of them, a like tint of pink colored his lightly tan cheeks.

Then another thought popped into my devilish little mind, "Oh jeez please," my laughter increased and I held my sides, "please haha, tell me you don't practice kissing on them!" I fell onto my side laughing at my own joke.

It isn't that funny but the visual, ooohh the visual. That is all I needed for any of this to be funny. Just the sight of a normal person making out with their hand would be hilarious, awkward, but still. But add the fact his could kiss back! Oh God!

He frowned smugly, "You.." He glared. The glare soon faded, and his expression turned into a sly one. He smirked, "Actually," He hovered over me, placing a hand on the back of my neck, "I learnt all I know from experience, hn." His voice was low, not in a threatening manner though. It was different…

A little alarm went off in my head, this was bad.

But it was to late. Deidara firmly pressed his lips against mine, and his tongue swept across my lower lip. His body was pressed firm against my own now, sending shivers through my body. I had never had something like this happen to me before, I gasped. Big mistake, his tongue darted in, but as quickly as it started it ended just as fast.

"Deidara!" Sasori's voice echoed through the thick forest. "I leave for ten minutes and you can't even control yourself for that long." Sasori looked ashamed of his partner.

Deidara shot up, a look of 'oh shit' clear on his face. That quickly turned into a cocky grin as he said, "Sorry danna! She kept begging me so I had to do something to shut her up, un." He chuckled at his words. Sasori looked to be surprised by this.

"You lying little ass-fuck!" I yelled. I glared at him before kneeing him in the gut and pushing him off. "Asshole!" Deidara gripped his stomach as he stood, still grinning that stupid grin of his.

"I'm sorry he caught us, shall we resume later, un?" He was mocking me! The nerve!

My face burned bright red and I growled, "You _idiot!__" _I punched him square in the jaw, he just continued laughing. Sasori let out an irritated sigh, "Its like watching five year olds… You brought it on yourself Deidara."

Once that was all good an done with, and by that I mean once I was done yelling at Deidara, we began our way to Akatsuki.

Whatever that is…Or wherever. At this point I'm not all to sure what exactly it is. And it wasn't very long into our walk before Sasori stopped dead in his track.

Deidara and I turned and looked at him questioningly, Sasori just stared at me blankly. The minute that it probably really was felt like an hour before anyone spoke, it was the most uncomfortable silence I've had in a while. Hopefully he wasn't reflecting on the previous situation…

"I can't believe this, I feel almost as dim witted as brat over there…" His voice trailed off, Deidara grunted and muttered something. "What is you're name?"

I let lose a relaxed breath before replying with a smile, "Kanna." Deidara twitched and immediately snapped, "How come you are so nice to him, un! We both in a sense, 'kidnapped' you, hn. So why so polite to him?"

It was true. In the little time I had spent around them my attitude towards Sasori was no where near as harsh as mine towards Deidara. And truthfully I had no real reason for it, he just annoyed me. Sasori happened to just.. kinda not… Weird.

"Because you are an annoying perverted asshole." I answered flatly, as if there was not one insulting bit to what I had said. I had a feeling it would get a rise in him, and it did. Pay-back's a bitch.

We resumed walking as Deidara fumed, Sasori now ignoring us. Throughout our travels he had to occasionally separate us two to keep us alive.

I had a nagging feeling though, that if we didn't kill each other by nightfall, that Sasori would instead.

"Are we there yet?" I whined, it was getting dark and I was tired. This almost wasn't worth it. However if it meant possibly seeing him again, anything would be worth it.

"No and we wont be there till the end of the day," Sasori snapped, "so stop whining," Obviously an entire day of listening to me bitch at Deidara for his stupidity was getting on his nerves. I can't imagine how much more pissed he'd be if we all had to live together.

Heh, that would be funny. One of us would end up being hunted down by him within three days.

"I got a question," Sasori made a noise of acknowledgement, "you guys have beds there, right? Real beds? Do we all have to live together?"

"Yes to both." He answered bitterly. I scowled, living in the same home as Deidara? Really? Uhg, I thought, kill me now…

The sun had just set as we entered their hideout. It was an elaborate cave that was lit by fire in some places and actual light bulbs in others. The two lead me through dark tunnels to a large red wooden door. It creaked loudly as they opened it. Once inside almost all light was gone, it was very hard to see.

We had barely taken two steps into the room when a voice sternly asked, "Why is this woman in my office?" The man who spoke was barely visible, I could clearly see his glinting peircings though, and his strange grey ringed eyes.

"Pein-sama we brought you this girl in hopes you would accept her into Akatsuki. She took down five Konoha Anbu and afterwards but up a good fight against Deidara despite fatigue." He stepped forward and continued, "Normally I'm not for recruiting any old person but she seems to have special optical abilities."

I twitched at his comment and stared at his back in wonder. Then I grinned with a small laugh, isn't he just the little observant one. Looking over at Deidara I guessed, from what I could see, he was confused at his partner's statement. Shrugging, I turned back to Pein and Sasori.

Apparently there had been a silence as I was lost in thought because Pein now spoke, seemingly in response to what Sasori said, "Like Itachi.." he trailed off.

My heart fluttered upon hearing his name and I couldn't help the big smile that I now shown.

"Very well, Sasori, Deidara, leave. I will consider you're proposal once I've talked with her." They both wordlessly did as instructed. "What is you're name, girl?"

"Kanna, don't call me girl…" I stated smugly.

"Well aren't we demanding. By the sound of things and you're current lack of opposition I'm assuming you want to join us, why?"

I shrugged, " No reason in particular, they offered I kinda just went with it. Although I'm interested in that name you mentioned earlier."

"Itachi?"

"Yeah, does he live here? Work here? How does he fit into all this?"

"Nosey child… If you must know Uchiha Itachi is one of our best members, why do you ask?"

"Well you could say he's a reason." I grinned.

"Any family that would seek you out? That can be very bothersome and I don't feel like dealing with it."

I laughed, "Family? Hah! You're funny. I killed them when I was 12." I sighed before adding coldly, "They were no family." I stared him in the eyes and said, "My taijutsu and ninjutsu are what could be considered great for an average shinobi but my genjutsu is my strong point. However there is one problem."

He motioned for me to continue, "I can't exactly control it. I wont bore you with the details but I never really have been able to. It can cast a genjutsu at any time of any magnitude at any situation." I pointed to my eye patch, "That's why I wear this. It keeps innocents from getting trapped up in it. If I weren't wearing it now you might have already been in a genjutsu by now."

"You certainly don't give a good case for you to be apart of us." He was silent for a moment then said, "I suppose we could aid you in controlling it. Another member would put less stress on the other's, less missions and all. However there is one important thing I need to know. Two actually."

"Yeah?"

"Would you swear loyalty to us and our purposes? And knowing that if such loyalty was broken death would be the most likely punishment." I nodded. "Good, and second, can you cook?"

Wha-huh?

I was confused at first. I raised an eyebrow at him, was he actually serious. "Yeah.." I replied hesitantly.

"Wonderful." He grinned and motioned me away. "Sasori and Deidara will show you around. As for you're living area you can bunk with Deidara until a room can be made for you."

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Strange, not what I expected, but it is in you're best interest. Believe me." He sighed, "You wouldn't believe some of what you'll have to deal with."

Funny, it's as if he's more of a baby sitter rather than an all mighty powerful leader of criminals.

"For now you will stay on their team. Now go."

"But-" I stopped when he shot me an intense glare. I scowled and bitterly did as I was told, looks like I'd just have to suck it up for now.

*!Deidara's POV!*

"You wait here" Sasori said flatly as we exited Pein-sama's office. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes on him.

"Why can't you show her around, un?" I made my displeasure clear.

"Because I have better things to do then just going through pages of 'Play Ninja' like you do."

"I told you those were Tobi's! I just found them, un!" I fumed. He just grunted and went on his way. I leant against the wall and turned my attention to the door.

Well if I'm going to be stuck with her might as well mess with her.

I grinned at my thoughts and the memory from this morning. Her lips were so chapped and had a cut down the left side. How long had she gone without a proper place to stay? Has she just been living in the forests her entire criminal life? He state of clothing suggested so, as did her body.

Uhg, that reminds me. I should probably wash my mouth out, she's probably infested…

*!Normal POV!*

I exited Pein's office to be met with a smirking Deidara. "So how was it, un?"

I scowled, "Can't Sasori show me around" I asked smugly. Deidara rolled his eyes and responded with equal bitterness, "He said he has better things to do, un."

Ouch, that one hurts.

Deidara stood staring with mild interest until I spoke, "Pein said we have to share a room until one can be made for me." He looked as dumbfounded as I had. "Yeah I know, get over it."

He grinned, "Well it might not be an entirely bad thing, hn." He laughed and began walking. Before I could respond he spoke, "Come on follow me then, I'll show you where it is."

I followed him in silence and didn't speak till he stopped in front of an average looking brown wooden door with his name inscribed on it.

"Here we are, I'll be right back. I need to ask Konan for some clothes for you, un."

"Well isn't that nice of you, blondy."

He opened the door and motioned for me to enter first, "Well if you want to be without any I wont complain, hn."

I growled and whipped around, "You little-!" He was gone. Funny, that's the smartest thing he's done in the little time I've know him. All these snide comments, uhg, I can't stand him. I'd rather go back to the verbal abuse then his new found way of irritating me.

I exited the room to see if he was really gone and he was, good. "Why not have a look around his room."

Sasori? Where?

"Over here." I peeked into the room next to Deidara's. Sasori stood in his doorway, arms crossed and in a t-shirt and baggy pants. "You should go through his stuff and find a place there for your own."

"Are you provoking me to get him angry?" I grinned evilly at him.

He responded with a sly grin of his own, "Maybe."

I chuckled, "I like the way you think Sasori-san." He continued to grin as he stared down the hallway. "He might not take to long, might as well do it now." He said this now with a full grin.

Maybe he had a sort of payback of his own? I can only assume Deidara had annoyed him more than me. Hey! Maybe this would push Deidara back into just yelling at me. It was awkward when he made those crude comments.

"Hey Sasori," I began as I went through Deidara's black and white nightstand, "Uchiha Itachi, is he currently here? Like, is he out on some sort of mission or no?" Deidara had weird things in his nightstand; clay, sculpting tools, designs. Must be artsy…

"I think he should be getting back from one today," he said thoughtfully. "That or he's already back. Why? Do you know him?" I turned to find Sasori now standing in the doorway to Deidara's room.

Er, our room. Ew, I feel gross just thinking it.

"It's a secret." I grinned to mask my true excitement. If I got into it now I wouldn't be able to contain myself. I would drop everything, that being Deidara's possessions, and run around this entire facility till I found him. I would jump on him and hug him as hard as I could, I wouldn't want to ever let go.

Just as I tried to that night all those years ago.

I sighed sadly.

"Kanna!" Sasori sounded irritated, and something else… But what?

"Huh-?"

Sasori was nudged out of the way by Deidara, who muttered a quick apology to his danna before staring at me with a death glare.

If looks could kill…

"What are you doing, un!" He yelled, tossing my things on the floor and completely ignoring Sasori's threats.

I dropped the stuff back into the table and closed it with my hip. "Nothing" I answered feigning innocence. He stomped over and loomed over me. Yes! Back to regular ol' verbal confrontation! I'd take that over sexual harassment any day! Wouldn't anyone?

However, somehow, Deidara managed to collect himself. Grabbing my wrist he got in my face and smoothly said, "Normally I'm not into that innocent look, hn. But if that's how you're gunna play now then-" I kicked him hard in the shin. This caused him to let me go and shout many rude things at me.

I scurried over to my things trying not to die laughing at his current state. "Where's a bathroom?" I asked the snickering Sasori.

"Hehe, the door in the right corner of his room." He pointed in the direction and I quickly made my way into the bathroom. I locked the door right as Deidara had gotten to it.

"Bitch, un!" Hah, I win.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. Taking a shower now can't hear you over the running water!" I quickly turned the water on to make my statement true. Not that I felt I shouldn't lie to him, I could care less about that. It's just that I didn't want to hear him.

The bathroom was nicely decorated, blue and white tiles with a yellow trim, a weird contrast to the deep reds purples and blacks in the other room. I couldn't complain though. Deidara had a few brushes and many hair ties strewn about the sink and counter area. What a slob. Inside the shower itself was, surprise surprise, women's shampoo.

As if I didn't see that one coming.

Once all cleaned up I dried off with a towel just outside the bath. Quickly I dressed in what I was given with the exception of the cloak, and did my hair.

I had to look nice.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. My visible green eye looked brighter then the last time I'd seen my reflection, possibly because now I'm happy. My light brown hair hung about two inches past my shoulders and framed my face nicely for the first time in a while. The cuts on my face and lips would eventually fade, as would the bruise on my collar bone. Once they did I would be my normal looking self.

I tugged at the shirt I was given as I exited the bathroom. Whoever this Konan girl is, at least I'm assuming it's a she, must be very lean. I wasn't fat, just my chest was big for my figure. Not fall forward too big, just a tad bit abnormal for my size.

Deidara looked ready to fire a slew of insults at me but did nothing but stare. I scowled at this. That only made him grin.

He opened his mouth to speak, and probably say some snide comment regarding my chest or maybe just calling me fat, but another voice beat him to it, "Damn!"

We both turned our attention to a blue skinned man that resembled a fish.

No, seriously, gills and beady eyes an everything. Fish stick!

"Deidara I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"In her dreams, un." I hate his cocky attitude… "She's-"

"So….huge…." the fish man stared at me as if he' d never seen a girl before.

"Excuse me?" Irritated I took a few steps forward. The shirt only made them look big because it was too small. It isn't my fault that Deidara is an idiot and cant find proper clothes.

"Eh, I've seen bigger, un." Deidara said mater-oh-fact-ly. Ignoring him I proceded to get into the fish-man's face.

"Listen you little fish-stick, I'm already in a bad mood cause I gotta share a bedroom and be near that fuck-tard over there! If you wanna be the first to die by my hand today then be my guest and continue."

"It's Kisame by the way!" He shivered, "You're worse then Itachi-san."

"Where is he!" Kisame seemed confused by my sudden mood change and outburst, I didn't care. I just needed to see him again!

_My savior, my brother, Itachi._

_**I cried as I burst through the academy doors. Three boys followed after me, teasing and taunting as they chased me. They along with the others had once again pulled a crule prank on me. This time it was a bucket of rotten sushi and sour milk.**_

_**Oh how I hated them. I hated this village, I hated that school, I hated everyone! It wasn't fair! I did nothing to them!**_

_**It was unfair that I couldn't fight back. I wasn't broken, my arms and legs worked fine. But if I were to hurt them in any way in my own defense I would be the one punished.**_

_**This in mind, I his behind a few trash cans once I thought I had lost them.**_

_**Oh how wrong I was.**_

_**They violently pushed the cans out of the way and started to kick me all at once. Punching, kicking, name-calling me things such as freak.**_

_**I cried, what else could I do?**_

_**Two of them held me down and the oldest one, a boy around my age, took out a kunai. I cried hysterically and flailed around and begged them to stop.**_

_**And they did, however it wasn't because of me. "I-Ita-Itachi-san!"**_

_**"We were just- ah-"**_

_**"RUN!"**_

_**The boys scattered and I was left alone with this raven haired boy, Itachi. He looked at me with a clear expresion of pity. "You're eye," His tone changed to that of anger, "did they do that!"**_

_**I shook my head, "N-No! I need to cover it! I wont hurt anyone this way." I whimpered. He outstretched his hand, I backed away.**_

_**"I promise I wont hurt you." I took his still waiting hand and he pulled me to my feet. With a smile he added, "And I wont let them ever do that again." His eyes flashed red and he took my eye patch off. I yelped but he just smiled.**_

_**"You look better without it."**_


	3. We All Have Our Moments

"_**Hello? Kanna?" Deidara waved his hand in front of me, snapping me back.**_

"_**Wha-huh…?" I stared blankly at him. Deidara rolled his eyes, Kisame and Sasori stared with mild interest. "Itachi.." I paused before yelling, "Itachi! Where is he?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer, I felt to excited to stay still any longer. I ran, Deidara Kisame and Sasori followed.**_

_**However I didn't realize they were talking until Deidara ran up beside me, "You're going the wrong way, un!" **_

"_**Why didn't you tell me!" I snapped, stopping dead in my tracks.**_

_**He grunted, "This way." I eagerly followed, a slight giddy feeling about to explode within me. Once we had stopped at a door with his name inscribed on in I wasted no time in slamming my fist against it.**_

_**There was a low growl before the door was opened and, me being unable to control myself, I jumped on the raven haired boy before me.**_

"_**Itachi!" I yelped, squeezing him tight. Another low growl sounded from him causing me to draw back. Itachi stared into my eyes with his piercing red sharingan with a scowl clear on his face. I could also feel the eyes of Sasori Kisame and Deidara staring in awe at the situation before them. I couldn't blame them. Itachi seemed on the outside to be a distant person who wasn't fond of contact, especially without permission. The current situation was me and Itachi on the floor, me more or less sitting on the Uchiha.**_

"_**Ita-nii!" I smiled warmly at him, realization quickly swept over his features. Warm arms soon wrapped around me as he lifted us both up with surprising strength.**_

"_**Kanna-chan!" Itachi smiled, I could hear the others make some sort of noise of surprise. I released Itachi and he soon did the same. He then proceeded to glare at the others with his sharingan almost glowing, "If any of you address me as she has you will die."**_

_**I smiled, Itachi had grown up even more then I expected, he was even a little taller now. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants, his hair style the same as when he left. His stress marks seemed a bit more defined though, however this was the only saddening thing about him. Deidara scoffed, "What are you two, a couple, un?"**_

"_**No" We answered in unison. I glared at Deidara. What a little spiteful- Sasori cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts.**_

"_**So are you two related?" Sasori questioned.**_

"_**Nope" I answered with a smile. "He is like a big brother to me though, we were friends when we were little."**_

_**Deidara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Sasori nodded in response to me.**_

"_**So who are you grouped with?" Itachi turned his attention to me, his eyes now back to normal onyx.**_

_**I scowled, "Deidara's." Deidara looked smugly at me.**_

"_**Oi! Don't you need to be acquainted with the rest of the members, un!" Deidara snapped as he grasped my wrist. Before me or Itachi knew what was going on Deidara had already dragged me a good distance away from him.**_

"_**I'll see you later Itachi!" I called down the hall at him, he waved before turning to Sasori. Soon the two were both out of sight, "You know, Itachi is gunna kill you for that."**_

"_**For what, un" Deidara's tone hinted at his level of iritation.**_

"_**Taking me away from him so abruptly." I grinned, he rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I haven't beaten you senseless already. I haven't seen him in years and you took me away from-"**_

"_**Well look," Deidara released my wrist and glared, "if you don't want my help around and want to go back to him, go ahead, un. Just don't come crying to me when you get lost." With that said, he stormed off. Once he was gone I began to roam, I was very stupid to not pay attention to where he had dragged me.**_

_**It wasn't long before I managed to bump into someone. It would have been nice had It not been so literal… The only difference is that the something I bumped into was a door.**_

"_**Ow! God damn it" I cursed while rubbing my head. I looked up to find a man with white slicked back hair, pink eyes, and no shirt. "Wow.." I gazed in awe at him, "You're freakin tall!"**_

"_**No shit" He stated smugly. He outstretched his hand with a look of curiosity, I accepted his offer. I stood before him and still was a great deal shorter. "Who are you?"**_

"_**I uh- I'm the new member." I forced a half smile. You idiot, I thought, you stammered! Really? He's not even scary! "What's your name?" I forced my thoughts away to deal with them at another time.**_

"_**Hidan." His face turned into an almost cocky grin. "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." His grin turned into a full smirk as my face became red.**_

"_**Th-thanks." My gaze fell to the floor as I continued, "Umm could you uh, help me out. I'm sort of lost."**_

"_**Oh?"**_

"_**Yeah, Deidara," I looked back up at him, "was supposed to show me around. He kinda got mad at me and ditched me though." Hidan seemed to get angry at this. Oh my, could this be a possibility for payback? I love this place! "Pein-sama also directed him to show me around." I added that extra bit to only provoke the situation.**_

"_**What a little fucker" Hidan huffed. "It's fuckin' rude of him to treat a woman this way!"**_

_**I laughed, "Hah, we aren't on the greatest terms though. I don't blame him haha."**_

_**Hidan looked at me in wonder, "Oh?"**_

"_**Yeah. Oh, but you can still bitch him out if you want. Rough him up a bit, I wouldn't mind." I smiled.**_

_**Hidan laughed and his grin widened further, "I like your attitude girl. You're ok." He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair before walking away, light chuckles still escaping his lips.**_

"_**Wait a second…" I stared in the dircetion he had disappeared into, "he was supposed to help me out! What the hell!" I scowled, turned on my heel, and marched onward. At least it wasn't to spite me that he left, he seemed nice enough. I guess…**_

_**Eventually I made my way into a living room of sorts. The floor was a nice wooden one as apposed to the stone walls of the hallways, the walls also looked nice in here to. Nicer meaning there were actual walls built in and not just the raw cave itself. There was a TV towards the center against the wall and a few couches of different sizes angled around it, allowing room and visibility of the screen. Closest to the middle couch was a glass coffee table with empty bowels on it, and in the left corner of the room there were some odd looking plants. On the right side of the room, book cases stood huddled together against the wall, stretching from end to end.**_

"_**Strangely normal…" I mused, "I somehow expected to see a corpse…" My words, however quite, got the attention of those in the room occupying the couches. Two males, both wearing masks, a blue haired woman and a- "Is that a plant man…" I asked dumbly, staring at the green and black man with what looked to be a Venus fly trap around him. The group continue to stare at me, I smacked my hand over my mouth realizing I had just thought out loud.**_

_**Before I could even think about saying an apology someone was already in my face. Great…**_

"_**Hi! Who are you!" It was one of the guys, the one with the orange mask. A slight sigh of relief escaped my lips, I expected threats.**_

"_**I'm Kanna…" I spoke slowly and took a step back.**_

"_**My name is Tobi!" He flared his arms as he spoke. "What are you doin' here!"**_

"_**I- er, I'm the new member."**_

"_**Oh?" The girl spoke as she rose and walked over to me. Tobi inched away, allowing this new person full view of me. Or range maybe, who knows she might punch me. "My name is Konan, Pein has informed me on your," she paused, thinking, "situation, welcome." She smiled. I gave a half smile of my own in return. "I do feel sorry for you though."**_

_**My eyes narrowed. Oh, please, don't let the only other girl be a bitch. "For?"**_

_**She looked slightly confused in my tone before answering flatly, "You are stuck with Deidara." Her expression now matched her tone.**_

_**I grinned, "Oh thank God!" I sighed in releife. "I'm glad we agree hes-"**_

"_**An arrogant immature brat" Konan finished, I laughed.**_

"_**Bonding" Tobi chimed in with a sing song voice.**_

"_**What about him?" I pointed to the other masked man who had given up watching the scene I caused. "What's his name?"**_

"_**Kakuzu" Konan answered.**_

_**Kakuzu grunted and shook his head. "Great, just what we need; another woman to pms all over the place and cost us money for feminine crap!"**_

"_**Kakuzu will you shut up." The plant man now spoke. "Yeah, you complain to much."**_

_**How odd, he speaks as if he is two different people. Then again he is a plant…**_

"_**I'm Zetsu…" With that said exited the room, Konan following soon after. Tobi still stood there beaming with happiness, no I couldn't see it, it was so strong I could feel it. I took a seat on the smaller couch and sat in silence.**_

_**It was very uncomfortable. What made it worse was that Kakuzu had his eyes glued on me. I arched my eyebrow at him. "What?"**_

"_**You don't look very strong" He stated flatly.**_

_**I narrowed my eyes on him, " Say that again and I'll send you into a genjutsu far worse than anything Ita-nii could ever do."**_

"_**Who is 'Ita-nii' ?" Kakuzu questioned.**_

"_**That's me," Itachi hesitantly. "If any of you call me that it will be the last thing you ever say." His tone was now icy, his sharingan now shown, this threat was not hollow in the least. Itachi took the seat next to me and the room settled in silence, excluding the TV.**_

_**I felt uncomfortable with it, so the silence didn't last long. "Ita-nii" He hm-ed and turned to me. "Where is Deidara? I feel I should yell at him for being a prick earlier."**_

"_**Hidan already took care of that, Deidara is very lucky I didn't find him first."**_

"_**Oh don't be like that," I patted his shoulder, smiling, "He only needs to be bitch out, not killed. And if anyone gets to kill him it should be me." Itachi gave a sort of grin, at least his version of one, and turned back to the TV. The screen was dark, it was a horror movie and a girl was running through the woods screaming.**_

_**I shook my head in disapointment, Kakuzu must have seen because he asked, "What are you doing that for?"**_

"_**Well for starters, the dumb bitch is running through the woods screaming her head off. If she doesn't want to get killed she'd keep her damn mouth shut. Second, she's wearing heels. She should either kick them off or turn around and jab the killer in the eyes and throat with them repeatedly, take his weapon, then kill him." I once again shook my head.**_

"_**Well aren't you the coldhearted one" Kakuzu remarked sarcastically.**_

"_**That means so much coming from someone who is more likely than not, a serial killer" I responded snidely.**_

_**Kakuzu looked ready to respond when another male voice rang in and interrupted him, "Kanna, un" Deidara yelled.**_

_**I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I think Deidara wants you" Kakuzu said. Smart ass…**_

_**Stomping sounded through the halls, it was only a mater of time before Deidara stood before me. Glaring down at me with arms crossed he asked, "What was that for, un?"**_

_**I raised an eyebrow and innocently asked, "What? I didn't do anything."**_

"_**You sent Hidan after me! Do you know how annoying it is to be bitched at by him, un?"**_

_**I lazily motioned him away, leaning to look past him and at the TV. "No, I don't, I also don't give a damn. You can go now."**_

_**Deidara let out a low growl, "That's it, you're coming with me." He grasped my wrist tightly and dragged me off the couch. Itachi almost immediately got up and followed close behind us, even from where I was I could see the look of death he held in his eyes. For a brief moment, I felt bad for Deidara. Itachi is going to eventually kill him.**_

_**Deidara had dragged me into an indoor training facility, it didn't look as such however. The ground was no longer stone and it was much brighter, sunlight shown through a hole in the top of the cave. Trees stood tall, shading parts of the clearing, there were even a few squirrels and birds.**_

_**I ripped my hand from Deidara's grip and snapped, "What the fuck do you want blondy?"**_

_**Deidara turned, smirking with his arms crossed, and said "We're going to train, un" **_

"_**What! But I don't have any weapons! This is a load of bullshit, you just think this will be an easy win you prick!" I gritted my teeth as Deidara stared expectantly at me, waiting for me to give up and accept his challenge. Itachi came from behind us and venomously said, "Deidara, I swear if you-"**_

"_**Itachi," I faced him and outstretched my hand, "It's ok." I sighed to calm myself before adding, "Want to let me borrow one of your weapons?" He hesitated, but nodded. Itachi walked to an average looking rock, I watched carefully as he pulled a seal off it, causing a poof of smoke to appear. Once the cloud was gone a rack of weapons stood where the rock had been. After a quick scan he turned back and handed me a short blade. Once a safe distance away from Itachi I swung the blade, getting a handle of its weight and speed.**_

_**Turning back to Deidara with a small grin on my face I said, "Okay, I'm ready."**_

_**Deidara chuckled, "I hope you know I wont be going easy on you, un."**_

_**I pouted and feigned disappointment as I spoke, "Oh Deidara, you seem to think it will make a difference either way, that's so cute." **_

_**I lunged at him, blade pointed out and ready. He stuffed his hands into the pouches at his side as he jumped back. With unimaginable speed he dodged my attacks, each time landing swiftly on the ground. I formed the proper hand signs and held my fingers close to my lips. Holding my ground, I took in a deep breath and exhaled fireballs at him. However in the time it took for me to perform my jutsu he managed one of his own. The smoke that had surrounded him quickly thinned to reveal a giant clay bird with him on top. Its wings flapped with such power, causing my jutsu to backfire and now go towards me. I dodged in a less then graceful way and sprinted at Deidara's bird. It was just off the ground when I caught its foot. We now flew through the trees that shaded the training area, now in a more open forest.**_

_**I climbed up the side of the bird and grabbed his ankle. Almost immediately after, clay snakes wrapped around my arms. I scrambled onto the bird fully and got as close as I could to him.**_

"_**You wouldn't blow yourself up now would you" I teased. He smirked and made a hand sign, my eyes widened.**_

"_**You'd be surprised, un!" A small explosion forced us both off the bird and falling to the ground. The bird swooped under me first, then Deidara, catching us both. I regained my footing and once again went after him, this time cutting his lower chest and side. **_

_**I lost my balance and nearly fell off the bird as it swerved and did loops in the air, all the while Deidara laughed as if it were a game.**_

_**This little prick is messing with me!**_

_**I glared at Deidara, who simply smirked in response. He held his hand open and a bigger clay spider lunged at me. It landed and crawled onto my back before I could swipe it away. Before he could detonate it I tackled him off the bird, punching him hard in the face as we decended. The bird once again swooped down, catching its master, however only latching onto me with its claws. I grasped it tightly before it could let go.**_

_**Deidara laughed, "Not so high and mighty now are you, un!"**_

_**I growled and yelled, "I dunno you tell me!" I stabbed my blade into the bird, letting go of it just in time as it exploded. We both fell into the thicker part of the trees inside the training area, hitting many branches on the way to the ground. Groaning, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked in his direction. He had extended his hand, seemingly in an effort to send another attack. However, his arm fell limp before anything came out. **_

_**It took a minute or two but we both managed to get on our feet. He was now the first to attack, landing a swift kick to my gut. It was powerful enough to send me back a ways, but I quickly recovered, landing a few punches of my own on his face and a kick to his side. I jumped back, narrowly avoiding another exploding bird, and preformed another fire style jutsu. I sent multiple fireballs at him, almost every single one missed. The last one however, scorched his right leg, causing him to fall to the ground. I smirked, prepping for another fire jutsu. The fireball hit its target dead on, however the burnt leftovers where not that of a person.**_

"_**A log…?" I furrowed my eyebrows in a short moment of confusion. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. "Shit a substi-" As I turned I came face to face with a small clay bird. Instinctively I put my arms up to protect myself. The small blast contained enough power to send me flying backwards into the dirt.**_

_**I shakily propped myself up to watch Deidara speak, "Heh…Bitch, un." He collapsed to the ground. Without the need to defend myself any longer my body fell back as well. Footsteps sounded, walking in my direction, soon after I was lifted up by Itachi. I looked over where Deidara had been to see him slung over Hidan's shoulder and Sasori next to them.**_

"_**Ita-nii…when did they get here?"**_

"_**While you two where at each other's throats. Come on, you need rest." He turned and motioned the others to follow him. I enjoyed the silence that surrounded us through the halls.**_

_**Itachi had brought me to mine and Deidara's room, he had laid me on the bed. Hidan not so gently put Deidara in the chair by his desk. Hidan quickly left, saying he had business to attend to.**_

"_**I'm surprised he hasn't bitched anyone out yet" I chuckled.**_

_**Sasori shrugged, "I guess he must have passed out."**_

"_**I see, well shouldn't you guys fix him up then? I'm fine I just used a bit to much chakra, Ita-nii will you?"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Cause he's going to want someone to do it and I sure in the hell don't want to." Itachi sighed and said "Not that I would either way but I have a recon mission to go one with Kisame."**_

_**My heart dropped, no, it shattered. "But I just found you again! You can't!" I shot up to get out of bed, Itachi held me back by my shoulders. I shook my head saying, "This isn't fair!"**_

"_**Kanna calm down, please. It will only take two or three days." He smiled sweetly and laid me back down. It was then that Kisame poked his head in the room.**_

"_**Itachi, Pein said we have to be gone, now."**_

"_**I'll be there in a minute." Itachi lightly patted my head before swiftly exiting with Kisame.**_

_**I turned to Sasori whom was about to leave the room, "Sasori will you help him out?"**_

_**He looked at me over his shoulder frowning, "Despite the fact he has the intelegance of a child I think he can take care of himself. I've grown tired of helping him fix wounds that are more or less self inflicted."**_

"_**I'll take that as a no then" I scowled as he nodded.**_

"_**Besides I have puppets that need fixing If you want there is bandages in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." With that said he left the room. I moved over to get a better look at Deidara. His chest rose and fell with each shaky breath he took, those cuts I gave him looked pretty bad. I felt a pang of guilt go through me. He may be a perverted annoying jerk, however he is supposed to be my comrade. It would also, probably, be highly frowned upon to kill a fellow member. Or maybe not, who knows. Groaning, I picked him up and laid him on the floor. I darted in and out of the bathroom to get the bandages. I scowled as I laced my fingers into the tear in his shirt, hopefully he wouldn't mind this, then again I don't care. I ripped his shirt open, easily gaining access to his wounds.**_

"_**Uhn…"**_

_**Oh, of course he would pick **__**now**__** to wake up.**_

_**His eye cracked open," Kanna, un?"**_

_**I half smiled, "The one and only."**_

_**His eyes widened and he short forward, repeating himself with more surprise, "Kanna, un!" Wincing, he grasped his side.**_

_**Pressing my hand firmly against his chest I said, "Deidara, calm the hell down. As weird as this may sound, I'm trying to help you." Deidara's hand immediately went for my face, pinching my cheek. I twitched and smacked his hand away.**_

"_**Just checking, you know, to make sure you're real." Deidara grinned. I roughly pushed him back and held him down with my right hand. Taking notice of his continued efforts to stifle noises of pain I said, "You know, getting up like that isn't the best thing to do when you have open cuts like this." I shook my head slowly and murmured a few things as I concentrated. **_

_**My hands glowed blue then green, both traveled to the more severe of the two spots, his side. The wound hissed as it grew smaller and less blood came out. I stopped once the bleeding had finished and moved to the next one. The point I had to focus on was a difficult one, my eyes couldn't help but roam the rest of his body now. **_

_**He does have a nice body, I will give him that, but he is an idiot.**_

_**My gaze found its way back to his face, eyes closed and lips pressed together in a thin line. He looked as if he was concentrating, funny, I didn't think that was possible for him.**_

_**Suddenly his eyes opened and our eyes met. I quickly averted my gaze, however not fast enough to catch the smirk that played upon his face. I stared down for a long moment before hesitantly looking back, his eyes were once again closed although the smirk remained. Looking back at his body I figured this was good enough, he could heal the rest of the way on his own. I prodded his forehead, earning an annoyed grunt as he opened his eyes. I grinned and said, "All done."**_

_**Deidara sat up slowly to observe his body. "You didn't heal me all the way, un."**_

_**I rolled my eyes, "No shit. I'm not all to good at medical jutsu and what I can do requires a lot of chakra. Chakra is something I already have very little of right now so I think you can deal with it." I grabbed the bandages and instructed him to hold his arms up. I quickly wrapped him up where he needed it. "Done."**_

_**Rather than thanking me, he asked "What happened to my shirt, un?"**_

_**An irritated sigh escaped my lips before I said, "I had to tear it off so I could-"**_

"_**Well had I known you wanted my clothes off so badly I would have skipped the fight entirely, un" he purred as he traced my jaw with his index finger.**_

_**Ignoring his actions I said in a firm tone, "You know, a simple thank you would be nice, you know, for healing you." My eyes darted back to his bear chest, I scowled as I closed my eyes. "And will you put a God damned shirt on."**_

"_**Aw isn't that cute, you're blushing, un" He cooed, my eyes opened and stared in wonder.**_

_**I'm blushing? Oh you little, I know exactly how to bring you down…**_

"_**Well, it's only because you're just so…" I trailed off, allowing my gaze to fall to the floor. Deidara tilted his head to better see my face.**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

_**I shirted closer and spoke softly, my lips almost brushed against his ear, "You're just…" I smirked and yelled, "Such a dumb fuck!" He yelped and fell back. I jolted to my feet laughing. Deidara slowly sat up, glaring like a feirce demon. "Shit…" I turned on my feel and bolted out of the room, Deidara close behind me.**_

"_**You're such a bitch, un!"**_

"_**Help Deidara is gunna kill me!" I half yelled half laughed. We ran through the twisting hallways calling each other names and me occasionaly yelling for help, each time accusing him of trying to kill me. Eventually Deidara caught up and tackled me to the floor just outside the living room doorway.**_

_**I, still in a rage of giggles, lay underneath him while he grumbles threats from atop of me. Honestly, I couldn't believe he was that gullible to fall for my little acts. I'm starting to doubt his abilities as a ninja…**_

"_**What's going on?" Hidan poked out from the living room, his eyes widened upon seeing us. "Sorry to interrupt-"**_

"_**No! Wait! Deidara is trying to kill me!"**_

"_**Liar, un!" Hidan wouldn't hear it, he picked Deidara up to allow me freedom. I giggled slightly as I brushed myself off.**_

"_**That was fun." **_

_**Hidan cocked an eyebrow, "What was fun?" He gave Deidara another one over and added, "And why isn't he wearing a shirt…"**_

"_**Oh it's nothing, really. I only just healed him, it's fine." I assured. Hidan shot a suspicious look, but shrugged and let Deidara down. Hidan retreated into the living room leaving me to deal with Deidara alone. "You're welcome."**_

"_**For?"**_

"_**Not having Hidan beat you to a pulp you little-"**_

"_**Oh please, you did it so he wouldn't ruin my handsome face, un" Deidara teased.**_

"_**You're such a brat" I growled. I pounced on him and wrestled his hair tie away from him. "Ha!"**_

"_**Give that back! That's my favorite one, un!" I turned around and extended my arms as far as I could to keep it out of reach. Deidara pressed against me and wrapped on arm around my waist, pulling me back, while using the other to reach for the hair tie. I giggled evilly, "Come on, work for it" I teased.**_

"_**I knew it…" Sasori's voice sounded, grabbing both our attention. Sasori stood with arms crossed and a cocky grin.**_

"_**Wha-?"**_

"_**It's not what you think Danna it's-"**_

"_**I just took his hair tie!"**_

"_**Right, sure. You know I could hear some of what you two were saying earlier." I blushed and turned away, at the same time allowing Deidara to have his hair tie back. "Deidara go put a freaking shirt on." Sasori's tone was both exhausted and annoyed.**_

"_**Okay Danna" Deidara walked off in silence.**_

"_**Weird…" I stared at Deidara until I no longer could, then turned to Sasori just in time for my stomach to growl. Laughing nervously I asked, "Where's the kitchen?" Sasori motioned me to follow him.**_

_**Once I was in the kitchen I immediately set to work on making some lunch. I found some canned tomatoes and spices and noodles. In no time I had a nice plate of pasta ready for me to have. I turned around with my plate in hand only to be met with a couple member staring at it hungrily.**_

"_**What is that?" Kakuzu questioned.**_

"_**It looks Jashin-sama damned good." Hidan added.**_

"_**I wish I could cook like that…" Tobi and Konan said in almost unison.**_

_**I smiled nervously and asked, "Would you guys like me to make you some?" They all nodded eagerly, so I set to work on making more. I made more than enough for all four of them to eat. Hidan wasted no time and basicly swallowed his plate whole, eagerly asking for seconds. The others ate slower, all finished, however Hidan was the only to get seconds. I ate my food along with them, afterwards I cleaned up.**_

"_**Huh?" I peeked into the pot to see one decent sized portion left. "Maybe…" I made a plate and set off for my shared room with Deidara. This could be a sort of peace offering! Maybe then he wont harass me.**_

_**Upon opening the door to our room I almost dropped the plate on the floor. A scream sounded in my mind but lost itself on its way to my mouth, the only thing that came out was a gasp. My eyes couldn't help but wander, no matter how much I pleaded with them to stay focused on his eyes. I tried forming words but none would come out, the closest ones got stuck in my throat. My face burned bright with a blush and my hands began to shake.**_

_**My mental chaos was caused by one simple thing, Deidara. No, not just Deidara, a half naked just out of the shower Deidara.**_

_**Wonderful…**_


End file.
